mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Apple1417/Store
This is my store talk page.Items will be sent when clicks are given. Deals (Not an order) For : 1 nail = 1 click and 1 gypsum/pipe = 25 clicks order could I please have 4 tires and 1 Engine? 13:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure.That will be 11 clicks to my DEM.I unblocked you. 03:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ok, thanks! I clicked 12:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I sent the items. 08:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ok, thanks! 14:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Done! Can I have: 45 clicks on my Soundtrack mod. What mod would you like me to click?-- 23:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) My Dino Bone Sticker. 05:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 05:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Done. BTW nice page! Also who is apple1416? did you find some user with a close name or is that your brother/friend or someone?-- 14:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :He is my Brother. 21:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Done! Order Can I have 50 apple 20 apple pies 10 worker bees 3 orders of 10 solar power cells **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 23:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry,The Limit on solar power cells is ten per month not order.I can get you the rest though.That will be zero clicks.By thee way,What is your MLN user name? 01:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Smileytaff. can I still get the SPC's? **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 02:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Now you can. I just forgot haw many Yellow Bricks I had.Once you befriend me I will send the items. 21:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I sent the items.Since they are all free the order is basicly done.Did i miss anything out?If I did just tell me. 22:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order Can I have a 50 for one clicks please. mjw65 in mln, 22:26, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure!If you present a voucher (from here) you will get a discount on the 22 clicks. 22:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) wait the deal was 50 clicks for 1 I thought. If not then 01:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) That will give you 8 clicks off.You can chose to do the limited time 1 click for 45 offer, the voucher will give you 33 free clicks in it.By the way, is it all moudules that you want clicked? 05:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) yea the limited time one. please click my performance mod, 20 times a week. That is so I can harvest. Thanks, I paid already, 13:41, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 20 times today,with 58 more to go. 03:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC) harvested--ZER0-0 I clicked.38 more. 06:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) harvested... 19:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Clicked.18 more. 05:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks. 10:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Finished.I also gave you two more for good measure. 04:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Done! clicks I would like 50 clicks for 1 click on myy lightworm mod. Your store is better than mine! 18:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Lightworm!?!Arn't they rank ten? 04:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc's Order can I get 30 solar power cells and 5 dino horns for 15 clicks,and 105 clicks on my space gallery mod for 45 clicks? 18tanzc 16:52, November 6, 2010 (UTC)